


First Surprise

by PersonaBreaker



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Just happiness and good feelings, No Conflict, Some sad feelings yes but they get worked out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaBreaker/pseuds/PersonaBreaker
Summary: It's no surprise that Makoto's life hasn't been the most... positive. Many events and scenarios that plenty of people would take for granted are practically foreign to her. Many of the fun experiences she's had as a child have all but been forgotten in the wake of her father's death and Sae's change of focus.So when the Phantom Thieves decide to surprise her for her birthday the year after everything happened, she's initially hesitant but ultimately accepts it. It's nice to have a loving family.





	First Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Thissssss is my first AO3 fic and I am still getting used to this upload screen layout.
> 
> Uh so I've been working on this fic for the better part of a week now and now that I'm done and have edited it I've decided to upload it here! I don't really know the reception it's gonna get but ehhh whatever I'll live.
> 
> There are a couple of minor things I decided to change from the game itself, just small things that wouldn't have too much bearing on this story (though if I make other stories with those changes in mind they might come back into play).
> 
> Sooo yeah enjoy!

Makoto knew college would be difficult, but _perhaps_ she could _possibly_ admit that she _may_ have overtaxed herself.

It had been roughly three weeks since the beginning of her first semester, and already she could tell that things were only going to get plenty more challenging. While the content of her classes wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle, the sheer amount of it was overwhelming to say the least. Having everything planned out in advance up to the end of the semester absolutely helped, emergency changes notwithstanding, but she hadn’t accounted for how _exhausting_ it was going to be.

More caffeine, she decided, to help with staying awake.

Although after living off Leblanc’s coffee for a year, she doubted anything could compare.

She sighed and thought back, a habit she seemed to pick up whenever she wasn’t focused on her studies. Her entire last year of high school back in Shujin had been one big wakeup call, one she desperately needed. It was difficult to work through the complexities of her mental state, but she also couldn’t deny that the previous year was also one of the best years of her life. Having friends for the first time, bonding with all of them through similar goals, battling her way through the dark recesses of the corrupt… Through all its ups and downs though, Makoto knew she’d never trade it for the world.

Climbing up the stairs to her apartment suite she shared with her sister, Makoto let out another yawn. Despite it being Sunday, she had determined that spending the day studying was still critical, and as such had spent the majority of the day studying at the college’s library. There was still some hours left before she ought to sleep, and though she knew it was incredibly important to have some downtime, she was considering to keep going with the material…

Trying to decide what to do and head still swimming in her thoughts, Makoto turned the key in the lock and opened the door. Maybe relaxing would be good after all… She could put on her pajamas and watch one of her favorite movies under the covers. Actually, maybe a bath first. Soaking after a long day of studying would definitely cheer-

A hand grasped her shoulder.

A _male_ hand.

In _her locked apartment_.

“ _Surpri_ -“

Makoto screamed, grabbed the assailant by the arm, pulled him forward and collided her fist with his nose.

With a cry and a painful _crunch_ , the would-be attacker tripped over something and fell to the floor, clutching his nose and writhing in pain. More screams rang out from further in the room, catching Makoto’s attention.

Looking back, she… saw her sister and friends. Not at all burglars.

“What the hell?!”

“Holy shit, Ren!”

“Makoto, what the eff?!”

“I-“ Makoto was at a total loss of words. Yusuke, Futaba, Ryuji, Morgana and Sae had sprouted up from behind the kitchen counter and living room couch (for some reason) and were staring with gaping mouths at what had just transpired. Ann and Haru left their spots with them and were rushing towards her… Wait, not to her, but to her attacker.

…Hold on, did someone say Ren?

Realization struck her and she hastily turned back around. She hadn’t noticed in her tired mind, but the person who had touched her shoulder and who she had punched in the face was indeed Ren (for... some reason).

“Oh my _god_ ,” Makoto gasped. Dropping her forgotten bag, she bent down with Ann and Haru and tried to get Ren to his feet. “Ren, I am so sorry. I didn’t- I just-“

Ren waved his hand, muttering something beneath his hands as he held his nose, then gingerly got up with the help of Makoto and the others. No blood was pouring from his nose, thank goodness, but it with how hard she hit him it would end up bruised and sore.

“That,” he said nonchalantly, “kind of hurt.”

Makoto held her hands in the air, clenching and unclenching them, trying to find some way to make it right. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know that was you! I thought someone suspicious had broken in and,” she stopped and blinked. “And…” Her look of worry turned into confusion. “Wait. Why… why _are_ you here? We brought you home a few weeks ago. In fact why are you _all_ here?” She turned back to the others, specifically her sister. “Didn’t you say yesterday you wouldn’t be home today?”

Sae, whose initial look of shock transformed to exhaustion, sighed and put a hand to her face. “I _told_ you all a surprise party would be bad.”

“Actually, it wasn’t that bad,” Futaba said, a devious grin on her face and her cell phone pointed right at Makoto. “I recorded the whole thing, so I’d chalk that up as a win.”

“Futaba, delete-“ Ren started.

“Nope.”

As Ren sighed and resigned to his humiliation, Sae’s words clicked in her head. “Wait, surprise party?” It was only then that she consciously looked around the apartment and not just on her (extended) family. Several streamers, balloons, and other forms of decoration had been placed around her home, all of them wishing her a happy birthday. On the table was a large cake, with two candles in the form of a 1 and an 8 lit and pointed directly at her. The living room table and floor it was on was adorned with presents of various shapes, sizes, and qualities, and on the back wall above the TV hung a banner, elegantly hand-painted and practically shouting the words _‘Happy Birthday Makoto!_ ’

To sum up, everything was very new and _very_ confusing.

“I don’t understand,” Makoto said simply.

“What?” Ryuji asked, incredulous. “What’s not to understand? We’re having a surprise party for you! Obviously!”

“Hey, lay off, Ryuji!” Morgana shouted at the blond. “What’s obvious is that she’s totally flustered by all of this.” Ryuji merely grumbled a reply and looked away.

“I have to say, though, Mako-chan,” Haru said, having run to the freezer to retrieve a bag of ice for Ren, “that was an _excellent_ left hook. It left such a resounding crack!”

Makoto could only wince. “Oh. Yeah. Thanks.”

“Could it be that you just simply… have not had a surprise party before?” Yusuke asked, walking up to them.

“C’mon, Yusuke, of course she has,” Ann said after ensuring Ren was okay. “What kid _hasn’t_ had a surprise party in their lives?” She looked to Makoto for confirmation.

Who only looked away with an awkward frown.

Ann’s smile left her face as well. “Oh.”

“We’ve had surprise parties before, certainly,” Sae said, coming out from around the couch. “It’s just…” She too looked away, mostly in shame. “We… haven’t exactly had the time or… willingness, recently, I suppose.”

Understanding flooded the others, causing the atmosphere to become tense. With a sniff and a wince, Ren once again reached out to Makoto, then quickly thought better of it. “Well,” he said, “I guess that just means we’ll have to help make up for that.”

A genuine smile formed on her lips as she looked at him. “Yeah… That might be nice. Although, maybe next time don’t initiate physical contact with someone who’s expecting their home to be empty, okay?”

Ren laughed and rubbed his nose. “Probably not one of my best decisions, no.”

“Fear not, Makoto,” Yusuke said with a confident nod. “We shall be sure to give you proper notice before any surprise attempts are made in the future.”

Still looking at her phone, Futaba groaned and leaned over the couch. “Inari, that’s not how it _works_.”

Yusuke looked at her in confusion, and Makoto couldn’t help but laugh. It was great to see her friends again. She turned back to Ren with a curious gaze. “You’re _sure_ you’re okay, right?”

Ren waved his hand again. “Absolutely. I’ve been through worse. Literally,” he said with a light chuckle. Looking at her with a smile, he continued, “It’s great to see you again, Makoto.”

She felt her grin widen involuntarily. “Same to you.”

“Hey!” With mood turning positive again, Ann waltzed over to the kitchen table and addressed everyone. “Now that everything’s cool and Makoto totally knows this is a birthday party, can we eat this cake now? It’s chocolate with strawberries and I’ve been waiting all _week_ for this!”

Ryuji plopped himself down on a chair with a laugh. “You totally picked this out for yourself and not Makoto, didn’t you.”

Ann huffed. “Shut up, it’s for _all of us_.”

“But mostly for you.”

Ann stuck her tongue out at him.

“Oh, shouldn’t Mako-chan open her presents first, and _then_ we eat the cake?” Haru asked with a tilt of her head. “I’m curious as to what everyone else got for her! And to see her reaction to my gift, of course.”

“No! No no no!” Futaba bolted up from the couch’s back and rushed to her friends. “Party games! Everyone knows you need to play party games before anything starts!” She grabbed a bag on one of the chairs nearby and began rummaging through it. “I brought a bunch of 3DS’s so we can play stuff together, cards for the non-gamers, tails for Pin the Tail on the Mona-“

Morgana’s head shot up. “Wait, hold on, I do _not_ agree to that!”

“Aaand I downloaded a couple of apps that let us play a bunch of ‘standard’ party games, like Truth or Dare and trivia games and stuff. And I brought a whole bunch of movies too! This party’s gonna be the best party _ever!_ ”

“O-Oh yeah?” Makoto said, slightly taken aback by everyone’s enthusiasm. She’d been to many of the other’s parties, but never had she anticipated her own would be so… _lively_.

“Before any of this though, I suggest we go somewhere for dinner,” Yusuke offered, a hand over his stomach. “Perhaps the grocery store nearby? Supposedly they’re having a sale on rice and it would be remiss of us to not take full advantage.”

“Yusuke, I don’t think rice alone is enough to be considered a meal,” Ren said with a patient sigh.

“In that case, how about rice _and_ some water? From the flyer I read bottled water is discounted as well.”

Ren shook his head with a laugh and placed his hand on Yusuke’s shoulder. “Why don’t we get something fancier instead? Maybe go to a restaurant or something?”

“Oh, I want sushi!” Morgana leapt onto Ren’s own shoulder from his perch on the couch. “And not the cheap stuff, either! Ooh, there’re so many different places, I can’t just pick one…”

“Mona-chan, sushi is _always_ your first suggestion,” Haru laughed. “Then again, I wouldn’t mind it myself. I’ve been craving _futomaki_ forever!”

“Seconded!” Ryuji shouted with a throw of his fists. “I haven’t had decent sushi in so long, I’ve forgotten what it tastes like!”

“But, but the cake!” Ann protested, waving her hands over it in desperation.

“Have some patience, dude!” Ryuji replied. “Besides, it’d work better as a dessert than a meal, wouldn’t it?”

Ann groaned and crossed her arms. “Fine! I’m okay with sushi then!”

“In that case, let’s see,” Sae said as she flicked through her phone, apparently already on the case. “I heard there was a new restaurant that opened up within the last year. I wouldn’t mind checking it out.” She looked from her phone to her younger sister. “Of course, if that’s okay with you, Makoto.”

"Yeah," Ren said, nodding and smiling at her. "The choice is yours, Birthday Girl."

“I,” Makoto looked at all her friends, who were looking at her expectantly. “I think…” She gripped her arm uncomfortably. In a rush, she said, “Personally I think I’d rather order something in and stay at home. I’m sorry, but this is all… so… new, I guess.”

There was a slight pause. “Huh? Whaddaya mean?” Ryuji asked. “We’ve held parties before. We had Futaba’s, like, two months ago!”

“Can confirm, I was there for it,” Futaba said with a raise of her hand.

“I know, I know, but,” Makoto hesitated, looked at Sae briefly, then turned away. “This is all just a bit… overwhelming. I haven’t had a party of this caliber in _years_ , so this will… require some getting used to. Preferably in a place where I feel most comfortable.”

Sae let out a pained breath. “Makoto…”

The awkwardness from before began to settle again, but Ren, seemingly determined to not let it linger, gently placed his hand on Makoto’s shoulder once again. “Then, we’ll stay here, relax, and enjoy the company amongst ourselves. We could order sushi in, if you’d like, or maybe something else. Whatever you want to do.”

Makoto felt herself lean into his touch. Ren’s calming presence certainly put her mind at ease. “Yes, I think I’d like that.”

Ren grinned and turned sideways while still looking at her. “How about a movie then? I picked up the perfect one for you.”

Makoto’s breath hitched in her throat. “Is it what I think it is,” she said more so than asked.

Ren grinned and turned on the TV (since when was he holding the remote?) to show the title screen for Like a Dragon, the movie that the two of them went to see together last year.

Makoto gasped. “ _When did you get this_.”

“Not too long ago. It only just released on Blu-ray recently.” Ren nodded to the couch. “Wanna watch it again?”

Makoto did not need to say another word as she walked straight to the couch, almost snatching the remote from Ren’s hands, and sat down. Her eyes never left the screen.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Ren chuckled. Addressing everyone else, he said, “Anyone up for some yakuza bromance?”

* * *

 

The movie was just as good the second time. So good, she was wondering why she never bothered looking for it after the first time she had seen it. She figured it was because of the stress of entrance exams and the added weight of being the Phantom Thieves’ advisor, but she couldn’t deny that watching it after so long felt refreshing. More so with friends.

Ren was, as always, fully supportive of her interests, and while she knew these particular movies weren’t his go-to film genre, he still enjoyed himself all the while. Futaba was the same, and she was practically completely enraptured by the story, characters and cinematography (though when asked she caught herself and gave an indifferent ‘meh’ before going right back to watching it).

Ann and Morgana, while not too thrilled for the brutal violence these movies portrayed, still adored the camaraderie and bonds between the main characters, willing to go through thick and thin for each other and their family. Ryuji and Haru, in complete opposition, loved the action scenes the most. Haru noted that the choreography between the combatants had been some of the best she’d seen, and she had supposedly spent a lot of time watching fights, both real and fake. Ryuji just liked it when the ‘snot-nosed’ villains got what was coming to them, though he did admit that the plot did pull at a few heart strings.

Yusuke, being Yusuke, was more interested in the tattoos each yakuza member adorned – the vast majority of them had beautiful _irezumi_ tattooed onto their entire backs, the main character having a dragon encompassing his for example, and Yusuke couldn’t help but admire the artistry of it. He _almost_ got the idea of abandoning his current trade and becoming a full-time tattoo artist, but that was shot down immediately.

Sae, having tolerated Makoto’s curious interest of yakuza films for years, simply watched with feigned interest. She saw it fit to take care of the other necessities, such as blowing out the candles on the birthday cake to keep wax from falling on it, and ordering the sushi to be delivered to the apartment and paying when it arrived. It was the very least she could do – she had missed several birthdays after all, and she had to make up for it.

When the movie finally ended and the sushi had been eaten (Morgana having eaten almost half of what was bought), everyone began chatting amongst themselves, mostly about the movie. In the midst of it all, Ann suddenly stood with a determined look. “Cake time! Right now!” she declared.

“Of course it is,” Ryuji rolled his eyes. “C’mon, I’ll help you with the plates.”

“Oh, oh! I have a suggestion!” Haru asked with a raised hand. “Why don’t we open presents while eating dessert?”

“You really want her to open yours, don’t you,” Morgana asked as he lied on his back, his stomach larger than it was before.

“I’m positive she’ll love it,” Haru said, picking up the long rectangular gift wrapped in pink paper with elegant gold patterns. “Also, it sort of goes with what we just did. Not to give it away of course.”

Makoto was confused, but took the present with a thanks nonetheless. The first thing she noticed was that it was _heavy_ – she almost dropped it when Haru casually passed it to her. “T-Thank you, Haru,” she stammered, and slowly unwrapped it under her friends excited gaze.

After methodically tearing the wrapping paper, Makoto was shocked to find a sword sitting in a hangable display case. And, upon further inspection, it wasn’t just any sword – it was almost an exact replica of the sword the protagonist of the film they just watched used in the final battle against the head of the rival family, right down to the dragons decal in the hilt (and Makoto _knew_ what those looked like).

“Oh my- Haru, this is beautiful,” Makoto was at a loss for words, but found them quickly after inspecting the blade. “Wait, is this _real_?!”

“Yes!” Haru cheered, hands clapped together. Many of the others openly gasped. “I commissioned this blade from a blacksmith not far from Okina City. I’ve been waiting to show it to you forever! I really hope you like it.”

“Haru, I _love_ it!” It wasn’t every day she received a gift of such high quality, especially on her birthday. “I know the perfect spot on my wall to hang this.”

“And on your wall it’ll stay,” Sae commented, eyeing the sword warily. “Under no circumstances is it coming out of that case.”

“Yes, Sis,” Makoto nodded understandingly. Ren motioned to the blade and she gently handed it to him to inspect. “Thank you so much, Haru,” Makoto said as she stood and embraced Haru in her arms.

“Oh goodness!” Haru giggled and returned it with a squeeze. Makoto didn’t mention that it kind of hurt. “It was my pleasure. Anything for a friend!”

“Hey, so, uh,” Ryuji stammered, setting down plates in front of the others (Yusuke’s slice of cake was noticeably bigger than the others’ for obvious reasons). “Open mine next, if you would. Probably nothing compared to _a freakin’ sword_ , but that’s kinda why I wanted to go first.”

“Really? I’m sorry, Ryuji!” Haru let go of Makoto to let her grab the next present. “I was so caught up in her reaction! If I had known, I would have waited for you.”

“Eh, what’s done is done, no worries.” He gave Futaba and Sae a plate and sat back down on the couch.

Makoto took the present with _From: Ryuji_ written on it – it wasn’t, of course, as neatly wrapped as Haru’s (or as heavy), and the wrapping paper was simple yellow with red lines, but it certainly fit his character – and once again delicately opened it. It was a box of a surprisingly high-quality protein bottle, and a coupon for a free container of protein powder. “Oh wow! My current one was starting to get old, anyway.” She turned to her friend and smiled at him. “This was very thoughtful of you, Ryuji. Thank you!”

Ryuji’s grin grew wide. “Ah, wasn’t anythin’ to it. I figured you’d still be working out even after everything happened so I’d figure I’d help ya. I didn’t know what your favorite flavor of protein was so I got you a coupon so you can choose yourself.”

“That’s excellent,” Makoto said as she set the box down on the table. “I’ll be sure to put it to good use.” Ryuji gave a thumb’s up with a smile.

“Mine next!” Ann said, more cake in her hands. She passed the plates around to the rest (and a little bit more fish for Morgana) and grabbed her gift. It was wrapped in cute paper, a series of different domestic animals cascading down it diagonally.

As she stood up, Ann hesitated for a second. “Okay, real talk. After I picked it out I started worrying whether you’d even like this or not. I kinda bought it on a whim.” She handed the gift to Makoto. It almost felt like a box clothes would be sold in. Fitting, really. “I still have the receipt, so if you’re not into it I can totally return it and get something else.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Makoto reassured. She opened it and, yes, it was a clothing box, but not for a shirt or a pair of pants. It was a woolly material with patterns on it.

Patterns that she… recognized instantly. Hastily unfolding it, she gasped. “ _Is this a Buchimaru-kun costume_.”

“Not a costume!” Ann corrected. “It’s a onesie!”

She looked at Ann with a quirked brow. “A… what?”

“Oh, uh…” Ann thought for a quick second. “Think of it as a… one-piece set of pajamas! But with a Buchimaru-kun hood.”

She flipped the outfit around and sure enough, there was a head in the shape of Buchimaru-kun’s and a hole for her own face. “I-“

“You don’t like it?” Ann interrupted, a worried look to her face.

Instead of replying, Makoto stood. “I’ll be right back.”

“Oh my _god_ she’s gonna put it on,” Futaba shouted with a mouthful of cake.

“I, I’m just testing it out!” Makoto knew no one believed that.

A minute later she returned from her room, rubbing the material on her arms and face absolutely beaming. “ _It’s so comfortable_.”

Futaba snapped a picture and looked away innocently at Makoto’s glare.

Ann, ignoring Futaba, let out a sigh of relief and grinned. “I’m so glad you like it! I was a little worried you’d find it too childlike.”

“For Buchimaru-kun? Never.” Makoto gave Ann a tight hug. “Thank you, Ann.”

“Anytime,” Ann replied.

“Please don’t tell me you’ll be wearing that to class,” Sae asked in a deadpanned voice.

“Of course not!” Makoto replied. “Just… you know. When I’m home.”

Sae gave her a look, then let out a wry sigh. “Just make sure to keep it washed.”

“Absolutely.” Setting herself back in her spot, Makoto asked, “So, um, who’s next?” She’d never really received any more than three presents total for her birthday in her life, so now that there was _more_ she had no idea what to expect.

Yusuke and Futaba looked at each other, the former nodding to the latter. “Welp, guess I’m up then.” Futaba set her empty plate aside and stood. “This one’s a bit more fragile than the others so be careful.”

Technology then. Again, fitting. Futaba placed the large box in Makoto’s lap, and like Haru’s it was heavier than it appeared. Its wrapping paper was green and orange plaid, which knowing Futaba was probably not actually picked out by her. Makoto unwrapped it and saw traces of blue and white on the box. She had seen a similar pattern before, but couldn't place where. Then it hit her, and she realized that it was a-

“Holy _shit_ , you got her a PS4?!” Ryuji yelled in shock. Futaba grinned smugly.

“Oh,” Makoto said. That was certainly unexpected. Not that she wasn’t grateful of course – she _knew_ gaming consoles were pricey hardware – it’s just it wasn’t exactly something she’d call a pastime. “Futaba, this is… _really_ generous of you, but I’m not entirely sure if I-“

Futaba interrupted by holding up two more unwrapped presents. “You realize Like a Dragon started out as a _game_ series, right.”

“ _WHAT_?!”

After several minutes was spent looking up information for the series online (such as which stores to find the _rest_ of the games in) and everyone asking Futaba where she even got the money for a brand-new system (“Helping out at Leblanc,” she had said. “Also begging. Sojiro’s a sucker for puppy dog eyes.”), Makoto gently put aside the expensive hardware, thanked Futaba profusely, and looked for the next gift. As it turned out, there was only one left out in the open.

“That would be mine,” Yusuke noted, standing and making his way over to it.

“ _Technically_ , it’s ours,” Morgana corrected. To Makoto, he said, “Seeing as how I don’t really have any ways to make money, I decided to assist Yusuke with this one.”

Makoto nodded – that was only fair. She glanced at the present again and couldn’t help but notice it was suspiciously shaped like a framed painting ( _How shocking_ , her inner snark said). Someone on Yusuke’s budget would definitely want to handmake something than buy anything expensive. Heck, it wasn’t even wrapped, it just had a bedsheet placed over it. She wondered what exactly he could have painted.

Yusuke removed the sheet with a flourish and-

Makoto gasped and felt time slow to a stop.

“We’ve named it, _A Year of Trials and Triumphs_.”

It was a painting of them. Of the Phantom Thieves. From left to right was Yusuke, Ann, Futaba, Morgana, Makoto, Ren, Haru, and Ryuji. Everyone was donning their Metaverse garb, and Morgana was in his alternate form, and what’s more they were all _smiling_. Everyone was so expressive in their own individual ways – Ren and Yusuke calmly smiling, Ryuji and Morgana grinning away, Ann’s playful smirk, Futaba’s and Haru’s open-mouthed laugh, and Makoto herself smiling confidently – and the lining and background brought everyone alive. The colors were radiant and she couldn’t help but remember all the times they fought together as one, the companionship between them all and knowing that everyone had everyone else’s back. She knew, these feelings were what true friendship, true family meant.

And she felt this all from a painting.

A really _good_ painting, but still.

When did she get so sentimental? Whenever that had happened, she knew she wouldn’t want to change it.

“M-Makoto, are you crying?”

Oops.

Makoto lifted her hands to both cheeks and felt the tears streaming down them. She didn’t even feel them until now. _That’s_ embarrassing. “N… No,” she lied. “I- I just, uh… You see, ah- …I-It’s pollen season soon! I’m just… prematurely reacting!”

Crap, even _she_ didn’t believe that one.

“You have allergies?” Sae asked. When Makoto looked she saw a slight smirk and felt immediate betrayal. “We’ll have to take you to the clinic and get you a checkup. They may require you to take a few sick days from class.”

“I-“ Makoto wiped her eyes and stood. “I have to go to the bathroom!”

She rushed around everyone and headed straight for the restroom, just barely picking up on Yusuke genuinely asking “Did she hate it that much?” She’d have to apologise and thank him properly.

Because _holy shit_ that painting was _spectacular_ and _marvelous_ and there was _literally_ no words to describe how she was feeling.

The painting embodied everything Makoto used to never have – a loving group of friends, a family she could turn to for her problems and expect to be taken seriously. She knew that feeling now, to have that emotional crutch at her back, but the painting served as a reminder that she was safe, supported, and most of all, loved.

She really was getting sentimental. She didn’t mind in the least.

* * *

 

After clearing her eyes and washing her face, Makoto hastily went back out into the living room, apologised and thanked both Yusuke and Morgana (what exactly did he do to help make it?) and gave tight and meaningful hugs to everyone. After all of the challenges they went through, each of them felt closer to each other than ever before, and didn’t shy away from the physical contact. That made everything all the sweeter.

Futaba then insisted that everyone play party games after that. They decided on playing one of the apps she downloaded, a virtual version of charades. It certainly helped with ideas, and there were plenty of different categories to choose from. It was an entertaining distraction, and after they had their fill they spent more time talking - chatting about what had happened in the last few weeks, how the new semester was going for everyone… simple things. Ren mentioned that his school back in his hometown was nothing compared to Shujin, mainly because none of his real friends were there. It was sad, but also incredibly flattering.

It was actually then that Ren noticed the clock on the wall and that he should _probably_ be getting to the station before he misses the last train home. Makoto, completely flustered over the fact that Ren left Saturday afternoon to come to Tokyo for 24 hours just for _her_ , quickly offered to walk him to the station (choosing to change back into her actual clothes first).

After saying goodbye to everyone and promising to come again for Golden Week (which admittedly was in a few days time), Ren left the apartment with Makoto and headed towards the station. It was a fair distance away so there was an opportunity for more talking.

“And you’re sure there’s no lasting pain?”

Ren held a hand to his nose, put pressure on it, and gave a thumb’s up. “I swear on my life that my nose will not fall off.”

“Honestly that doesn’t leave me with a lot of confidence,” Makoto replied with a smirk.

Ren feigned getting hit in the chest. “You wound me! Never in my life have I felt so insulted!”

Grinning, Makoto said, “Your Yusuke impression needs work.”

“Dang, really? I thought I was getting better.” Ren shrugged and laughed. “I’ll have plenty of time to work on it when I get back.”

“Oh? A lot of time on your hands then? Not focusing on your studies?”

“A guy can get into college and not study every single day, you know. Sometimes”

“Hm… I suppose that’s true. _Sometimes_.” Makoto then looked at him, a smile on her face but her tone serious. “How is it, really though?”

Ren looked her in the eyes. “How’s what?”

“Your home.”

He blinked. “Oh. You mean my home _away_ from home.” Makoto tilted her head, urging him to continue. He looked to the ground and his face fell neutral. “It’s… a lot quieter. Not much noise in the countryside, especially compared to Tokyo. A lot less busy. I honestly find myself with more free time now than before I moved out of there, even with studying. And…”

“And…?”

He paused and sighed. “Lonely.”

“…Ah.”

Before she could say any more, Ren continued. “My so-called ‘friends’ give me awkward looks whenever I walk into class. They hide their heads in shame for having labelled me a criminal without thought. My teachers don’t believe that I’m actually innocent, and they look at me like I’m about to jump at them with a knife to their face. And my parents…” He grimaced. “My parents are loving but they just… don’t… _know_. They don’t understand what I’ve been through. They can’t connect with the person who came home to them when they’re expecting the person who left. Honestly,” he reached into his bag and pulled out his phone, paused momentarily, then continued. “I… I’m always kind of hoping someone would send a message in the group chat. Something to pull me back into the life I’d prefer. I know I do that occasionally but if I did it as much as I wanted it, I’d just come off as… as incredibly clingy.”

Makoto gave him a sympathetic but exasperated look. “Ren, you _know_ we love you. And we know exactly what you’re going through. We don’t want you feeling miserable out there without us, so you know what you do? Text us as much as you like. No one will mind, I can promise you that. We might be busy, that’s true, especially myself and Haru with college, but you know we’re always a message away, and we’ll get back to you as soon as we can. You helped us so much in this past year it’s only right we help you. You know that right?”

As she spoke, Ren became redder and his head lowered further, to the point where his messy bangs blocked his eyes. There was nothing hiding the dopy grin on his face though. “Yeah. I know.”

“And about the people at school,” she said, thinking for a second. “Your classmates and teachers don’t know the whole story. They’re going to think what they’re going to think, and I think the only way you can change their minds is acting like the person you are. Granted, you have one year left of high school so they may not look at you differently at all. And if that’s the case just forget them – you've said before that you’ll be moving back to Tokyo once you graduate, so there’s no need to concern yourself with them.”

Ren slowly nodded, listening to her every word.

“Your parents, on the other hand…” She took more time to think about this, but Ren interrupted.

“You don’t… _need_ to have a solution to all of my problems,” he said, and hastily added, “Not that I don’t appreciate you trying to help! I just mean, you don’t have to force yourself.”

Makoto looked at him and sighed patiently. “Ren, after everything you did to help me, it would be hypocritical if I didn’t try to _at least_ make an attempt.”

Ren thought that over and looked back at the ground. “Fair.”

Makoto resumed forming an answer in her head. “Truth be told… Maybe it would be best to talk to your parents about it. Don’t mention the Phantom Thieves of course, but talk to them about… other experiences you’ve had in Tokyo. If you say that they don’t understand you anymore, make them understand. Tell them that the Ren that left his home on probation for a crime he didn’t commit isn’t the same Ren that came home triumphant on his pardon for it. From what you’ve told us they sound like reasonable people. If you tell your side, they should be able to see your point of view.”

Ren mulled it over, long enough for Makoto to start wondering if she had said the wrong thing. Eventually he nodded, more curt than before, and he looked at her with wet eyes and a soft smile. “I… I think I’ll do that. Thank you, Makoto.”

Makoto let herself smile, happy to have cheered him up. “Anytime.”

They chatted for another few minutes, and before either realized it they were inside the station and on the train platform. Ren visibly deflated.

“Here already, huh.”

“Yeah,” Makoto said, her voice noticeably lowering. “Looks like it.”

Ren looked at her, and she at him. She could see the sadness in his eyes – when he wasn’t stoically hiding behind a fake pair of glasses or a mask representing his metaphysical cognition, Ren was just a fountain of emotion.

“It’ll only be a few days,” she tried to reassure, also partly to herself. “Golden week starts on Saturday. You’ll be back here before you know it.”

Ren managed a sad smile and nodded. “You’re right.”

Makoto returned the smile. Before she could say anything else, Ren seemed to jump at something and reached into his bag.

“You know, I sort of… didn’t get the opportunity to give this to you. But. Um.”

Makoto frowned curiously, but her eyes shot open as he pulled out a small present.

“Happy birthday, Makoto.”

Makoto inhaled sharply and supressed any tears from flowing. It was a small, neatly wrapped present in dark blue, tied with a red ribbon. It was rectangular in shape, and when she gingerly took it from Ren’s outstretched hand, she noticed it weighed incredibly little. Standing in the middle of the platform, Makoto untied the box, slowly yet desperately, until all was left was a box.

She opened it, and inside was… a necklace. Gold chain wrapped around the interior and fed into the holes on either side of it, retreating beneath the visible surface. In the center of the chain was a locket in the shape of a heart, a small crown on the top left portion of it. Makoto hadn’t seen anything this beautiful in her life. Not necessarily because of its make – while the craftsmanship was fine, she had simply… never received anything such as this in her life. The closest would have been her Buchimaru-kun calculator from her father, or perhaps the headband Sae gave her a few years ago that she continued to wear to this day.

But this… this was special. Symbolic, even.

She gently picked the locket up with one hand and opened it and, confirming its contents, allowed the tears she held back to flow freely.

“Ren, I…”

Inside was, as expected, a picture of herself and Ren, taken all the way back in September of the previous year, when the two of them had just started their relationship. It was an… incredibly awkward picture, with Makoto smiling brightly yet also looking flustered, Ren having a face just a bit too red and a smile a bit too large, as well as the fact that it was taken in a _bar_ of all things. It had been the first time either of them had been in a relationship, and Ren had mentioned he wanted to commemorate the moment.

Makoto didn’t mind at the time.

She still didn’t at this time.

“Ren, this is… beyond words. I…” She looked at him, his face neutral but his eyes burning while she cried her heart out. “I don’t know what to say.”

With one swift motion she barely saw, Ren cupped his hand behind her head and pulled her close.

“Then don’t say anything.”

He kissed her.

It was like any other time he kissed her, but… this was different. It was her birthday, the day that up until this point she or anyone else had barely been celebrating. Finally, it had meant something, something that was even more precious to her than almost anything else.

She was _loved_. A feeling she had thought she’d forgotten for the longest time. She had people who cared for her with every fibre of their being, and she was someone who loved them just the same.

And Ren… Ren showed her patience and kindness right from the very beginning. Even when she rushed headlong into a den of gangsters, when she fumbled her way around her first true, mundane friendship, and tried to find a balancing point between the two of them in their relationship, Ren was there to have her back, and…

Well… steal her heart. As ridiculous as it sounded.

Makoto broke the kiss and looked straight into his eyes. “You know what you just said was _really_ fucking smooth.”

The suave look in Ren’s eyes immediately evaporated and he became a bubbling mess. “Wait, crap, I totally meant to say something else, I was rehearsing it all night and then that _literally_ just slipped out and-“

“Oh my god, you’re adorable.” And she kissed him again.

It didn’t last long – the train signalling him back to his hometown rolled up and wouldn’t wait around for them. The two embraced tighter, said their goodbyes, and reluctantly let go. Ren smiled, tears staining his eyes, and he turned and entered the train.

It closed just as he looked back. Makoto found herself moving along with it, slowly at first before it sped up, and she ran to try and keep pace with it. Ren actually had the _gall_ to laugh at it, and in hindsight it was a rather cliché thing to do.

But Makoto didn’t care. It didn’t matter what people would think. She was following her heart and that was what was most important to her.

She reached the end of the platform, and sadly watched the train ride off into the distance.

_Dammit_ , did seven days feel like seven years.

She stared for another moment, then looked at the box in her hands again. She smiled warmly, removed the necklace and attached it around her collar. This was… something she would absolutely treasure.

Then she felt her phone vibrate. Actually, it had vibrated several times since leaving her home, but she wasn’t really paying attention. She took it out and inhaled sharply again, her smile giving way to a frown. She actually felt an eyelid twitch.

Futaba had been apparently hacking into their phones and listening to her’s and Ren’s conversation. And was spamming the group chat with an almost _exact transcript of it_.

_And everyone was commenting on it._

_Holy shit she was going to die of embarrassment._

The phone vibrated again and Ren’s image popped up.

**Ren:** Futaba it’s rude to listen in on people’s **private** conversations :(

**Futaba:** yeah but its fun ┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬

Makoto let out an exhausted sigh and left the platform. She should probably have a stern talk with her, at some point that wasn’t tonight.

Right now she was _tired_. It was time for her to head home.

She turned and left the station. Her hand didn’t once leave her necklace.

* * *

 

By the time she made it back, everyone had left to go home (with Morgana going back with Haru, his ‘caretaker’ whenever he chose to stay in Tokyo instead of with Ren). Not only that, but the room was relatively spotless. Most of the streamers and banners had been taken down, the torn paper from the gifts were piled into the trash, and the leftover sushi and cake were neatly stacked away in the fridge.

Sae was sitting on the couch, a cup of coffee in her hands and the TV on. She looked up when Makoto entered and smiled warmly.

“Welcome back.”

“Hey, Sis. Everyone left?”

“Yes, I made sure everyone got home before it became too late. Wouldn’t want them to suffer in class tomorrow because of it.”

“Yes, of course not,” Makoto nodded, knowing full well Ren wouldn’t get home for another three or four hours. His day was going to be a nightmare tomorrow.

She set her bag down next to the living room chair and plopped down into it. “Tired?” Sae asked, a smile playing at her lips.

“Exhausted, more like,” Makoto said with a yawn. “I’d been studying all day at the library, then all my friends show up out of the blue and start insisting we celebrate my birthday.” She couldn’t help but grin. “Honestly I wish it didn’t have to end.”

“I’m sure,” Sae said with a nod. “It’s not every day something like this is planned. We’ll try for a less… shocking start to it next year.”

Makoto laughed. “I’ll hold you to that. If anyone else gets hurt on my account I’ll hold you responsible.”

Sae chuckled. "Duly noted." They both laughed, an experience that she hadn’t felt in years. It was… _wonderful_. Today was turning out amazing.

“Listen,” Sae said suddenly. Makoto looked up – her sister had abruptly stopped laughing and was looking away in uncomfortable seriousness.

“Wh… What is it?”

“I… um.”

Sae inhaled, exhaled, and stood.

Then she bowed. Deeply.

“I am… so sorry.”

Makoto nearly choked. She attempted to form sentences but only spat out inelegant nonsense. “Wh- I, what- Sis, don’t-“

“These past few years, I have been… increasingly and unrealistically harsh, distant, and expectant of you. My desire for achievement and perfection clouded my thoughts and pushed you farther and farther away from me. I had become so selfish and thought of only our survival in this world that I stopped considering what it was you were going through, what it was that I was doing to you. I…” Sae let out a breath. “I know nothing I say or do can change the last nine years, but after witnessing everything that happened with the Phantom Thieves, I now realize that I was wrong. I shouldn’t have pushed my little sister away like that. I don’t expect to be forgiven so easily, but still, I am so-“

Sae couldn’t finish. Makoto had sprung up from her seat, forced Sae into a standing position and pulled her into a hug – the biggest one she could muster.

“You’re already forgiven, Sis,” Makoto mumbled, not really caring that the fresh tears in her eyes were staining her shirt. “I could never _not_ forgive you. I love you too much.”

“Makoto…” Sae said quietly, slowly returning the hug with the same amount of force. “I love you too.”

Makoto knew it wasn’t her sister’s fault. The world was impure, and society was less than holy. It was no wonder that Sae had become so goal-driven, especially when so much was expected of her. Now that she was looking past that and at the bigger picture, Makoto was ready to welcome her back with open arms.

She had always been, of course. She was just happy Sae was reciprocal of it.

It was beginning to grow late, signalled by Makoto accidentally yawning while still hugging Sae. She sent her off to bed, reminding her that she still had classes tomorrow. Makoto quickly brushed her teeth and changed into more suitable bed clothes, and finally laid down to rest.

She spied her presents at the far side of the room, supposedly haven been brought in earlier. Her eyes were drawn to the painting, of herself and her friends and their love for one another. Unable to keep the smile from forming, she took her phone and looked at the background.

It was a selfie, taken just hours ago. Makoto stood in the middle, Ren on one side with a hand in hers, Sae on the other with a hand on her shoulder. Yusuke and Ryuji flanked both of them, smiling and grinning, while Haru and Ann crouched down underneath, Haru waving and Ann scratching Morgana’s chin as he happily slung himself on her shoulder. Futaba stood in the front off to the side, a peace sign raised as she snapped the picture.

Makoto realized that if her tear ducts hadn’t run dry she’d be crying again.

Closing the phone, she drifted off to sleep, a peaceful smile on her face.

_This day… was perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> Coincidentally April 23rd fell on a Sunday in 2017. Lucky, that!


End file.
